


Maybe Someday

by pizzaordeath



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, just not as main characters so i didn't tag them individually, laf and perry and danny and kirsh will be in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaordeath/pseuds/pizzaordeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla had attended the same school for years. Neither girl talked to the other until their junior year, where they had nearly all of their classes together.</p><p>Another Carmilla High School AU because we can never have enough.</p><p>This story takes place after Episode 10. AKA, there's no intense hating in the beginning between Laura and Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The first time they talked to each other was in math class. Laura and Carmilla had known of each other since middle school. They had both admired each other from afar, but neither had the courage to actually do anything about it. Neither girl knew much of the other aside from what other classmates had thought.

Laura had always wanted to get to know Carmilla, despite what she had heard about the girl. There was just something about her that Laura couldn’t put her finger on.

It was two months into their junior year that they first talked. On the first day of school, everyone sat in groups in Laura and Carmilla’s math class. Carmilla didn’t know anyone (and frankly didn’t care to know anyone) so she sat at a group by herself. Laura joined her friends LaFontaine, and Perry in a group. Carmilla sat in a group of desks by herself every day in third period for two months while she listened to Laura, LaFontaine, and Perry laughing about god knows what. The sound of their laughing alone made Carmilla want to throw up. She sat in class every day reading a new book while she ignored her class work and their teacher, Mr. Morton.

Once Carmilla’s grade dropped drastically, Mr. Morton forced her into Laura’s group in hopes of bringing her grade up.

“Carmilla. You have to join a group. You can’t continue sitting here alone. Go into Laura’s group.” He said, gesturing to the group next to her.

“Fine.” Carmila said, reluctantly grabbing her things. She made a point of dragging another desk into the group of three so she could sit. She made eye-contact with Mr. Morton while the desk screeched. She slumped into her new seat and went back to reading.

“Um, hi.” Laura said. In their group of four desks, Laura and Carmilla sat facing each other. Laura was next to Perry and Carmilla was next to LaFontaine.

“Hey cutie.” Carmilla said, staring into Laura’s eyes and making her blush. Laura looked down and tried continue solving what she thought was the hardest problem in the world.

After a few moments of silence, Laura growled in frustration. “Okay, there’s no answer to this problem. It’s impossible.” Carmilla peered over the top of her book and looked at Laura. She could see the obvious confusion and frustration in Laura’s expression.

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.” Carmilla teased. Laura blushed again. There was an awkwardness in the air before LaFontaine broke the silence.

“Nah, look. It’s an easy problem.” LaFontaine said as they started explaining the problem to Laura, who furiously wrote down notes as they talked. Once Laura finished the problem, she put her pencil down and stared at Carmilla.

“Problem?” Carmilla asked. “Why have we never talked before today? We have a lot of the same classes together.”

“I guess it just never came up.” Carmilla answered, staring into her book. She looked up.“Besides, you’re always talking to your boyfriend.”

“My _what_?” Laura questioned, a little louder than necessary. A few of their classmates looked at her.

“That big puppy dog. God, what’s his name? Crust or something?” Carmilla said.

“Kirsh? How do you not know his name?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, Kirsh. He’s always trying to get his friends to chant about pizza. Crust is an honest mistake.” Carmilla shrugged.

Laura smiled. “Well he’s not my boyfriend.” LaFontaine looked at Laura and gave her a slight kick under the desks, prompting her to go on. “I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m gay, actually.” She looked at Carmilla, who went back to reading, waiting for an answer.

“Me too.” Carmilla said, still looking in her book.

“I think we all know that. Don’t you always have a girlfriend or something?” LaFontaine stated plainly.

“ _No_.” Carmilla hissed. She looked at Laura, who was staring directly into her eyes.

The bell rang and Carmilla nearly ran out of the class.

“I’ll see you later?” Laura yelled after her. Carmilla didn’t answer.

“When?” Perry asked.

“We have Chemistry together.” LaFontaine raised their eyebrows at Laura, making an obvious pun about the tension between Carmilla and Laura. “I’ll say.” They said.

Laura rolled her eyes and stared at LaFontaine. “The class, LaF, the class. Besides, I could never be into a girl like Carmilla. She acts all callous and indifferent and she doesn’t care about anything...” she started rambling.

LaFontaine held up a hand trying to stop Laura. “Okay, take it easy, it was just a joke. C’mon, Perry. I’m not gonna be able to walk you to History if we don’t leave now.” Perry slid her arm through one of LaFontaine’s while they grabbed her books.

“See you later.” Perry said. Laura nodded and gathered her things. She glanced at the clock and realized that she, too, would be late to her journalism class if she didn’t hurry. She was Mrs. Walker’s favorite student and she didn’t want to ruin that.

She half-walked, half-ran to her locker and fumbled with the combination on her lock for a few seconds. She moved to put her binder in her locker, when a very large gentleman bumped into her, knocking her to the floor.

Just as she realized who the guy who’d ran into her was, she heard a familiar voice yell “Watch where you’re going, asshole!”

She looked up to find Carmilla facing Kirsh. Their height difference was almost amusing to Laura, but that didn’t stop Carmilla from severely intimidating Kirsh.

“Whoa, take it easy sexy lady.” Kirsh said. He held his hands in the air, surrendering.

Carmilla delivered a quick punch to Kirsh’s stomach, who doubled over in pain.

“Carmilla!” Laura yelled as she ran to Kirsh’s side. She knelt down beside him, checking to see if he was okay.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Kirsh said. “I deserved it.” He slowly stood up. “Sorry for running into you Laura. I’d love to stay and talk but I’ve gotta get to class.” He shuffed away quickly.

Laura looked up to see Carmilla’s outstretched hand. She took it and Carmilla helped her up. “Thanks.” she mumbled.

She grabbed her journalism binder as Carmilla leaned her arm on the top of Laura’s open locker.

“No problem. Just don’t start expecting heroic crap from me, cupcake. Are you okay?” She asked.Laura looked at Carmilla, clearly confused.

“What?” Carmilla asked, throwing her arm up.

“I don’t get it.” Laura said as she closed her locker and leaned against it.

“Get what, cupcake?”

“Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone always talks about how rude you are.”

Laura said. Carmilla leaned in closer to Laura. “You shouldn’t listen to everything you hear.”

She whispered in her ear as she walked away.

Laura smiled. Yep, she was definitely going to be late to journalism.

\-------------------

Carmilla sat in the back of her English class, listening to Ms. Yates ramble on about some book she hadn’t bothered reading. She was too busy staring at the back of Laura’s head, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

Carmilla leaned her hand on her chin. _So she’s gay. She thought. Well, at least I could actually have a chance._ She stared at the back of Laura’s neck where her hair was even split on both sides. _And what was with all of that eye contact?_ Carmilla shook the thought out of her head. _No. No Carmilla. Not again. Not after Ell. You just need some care-free flings. Nothing serious. Stop thinking about Laura like that._

“Miss Karnstein.” She faintly heard. She was too wrapped in her head to hear her name fully.

“Miss Karnstein.” Ms. Yates repeated louder.

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“What are your opinions on the significance of the turtle?”

Carmilla looked around, as if she was searching the room for an answer. She had no idea what Ms. Yates was talking about. She looked at the boy’s desk next to her and saw a copy of _The Grapes of Wrath_.

“Well,” Carmilla started. Luckily for her, the bell rang.

“Saved by the bell.” Ms. Yates said with a sly smile. “We’ll pick up there tomorrow. Have a good day.” She turned around and started erasing the board.

Carmilla breathed out heavily and gathered her things to leave. As she turned the corner, she saw Laura standing against the wall.

“Hey.” Carmilla said.

“Hey.”

“Tough class today, eh?”

“Well maybe if you’d bothered actually reading the book...” Laura answered.

“You’re telling me you actually read the entirety of _The Grapes of Wrath_? It’s like 600 pages.” Carmilla asked.

“Yes.” Laura answered as if it were the only answer possible. “Aren’t you always reading? That shouldn’t be hard for you. Besides, you should probably start doing your homework.” She said with a smile, nudging Carmilla’s side. Carmilla smiled, too. “That’d be too much work.”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you smile.” Laura said.

“Don’t get used to it, creampuff. I don’t do it that often.”

“You should. It’s beautiful.” Laura blurted out. Her eyes immediately grew bigger. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Wouldn’t you know it?” Carmilla said with another smile.

"Wanna walk to History together?" Laura asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

"Not really."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We've seen each other every day for like 5 years and today is the first day we've ever talked. Don't you think walking is a litte fast for this?" she gestured to both of them."

Laura frowned. "We're literally going to the same place. Why can't we just walk together?"

"Relax, cupcake. It was a joke."

"Oh." Laura said. "Well ha-ha."

"C'mon, let's go." Carmilla said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she was about to get herself into.


	2. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Carmilla realizes she should probably start participating in first period more.

The next day, Carmilla opened the door to the locker room. She had first period gym and was 6 minutes late, as usual. To her, that was on time. Everyone else had already gotten changed and were seated in the gym, waiting for class to start.

"Ugh." She said as she threw her bag on the floor. She was not looking forward to this class at all. In fact, she was looking less forward to it than usual. She never really participated in gym class. A lot of times, she found Elsie, a cute, blonde girl, and they made out under the bleachers for the entire class. She showed up in the beginning so the teacher wouldn't mark her absent and then she would find Elsie. The teacher never paid attention to the class anyway; she usually just stood in the corner on her phone. Carmilla hadn't even bothered learning the teacher's name. Today, however, she knew Elsie wasn't going to be there, so she figured she'd actually have to do something to pass the time.

Carmilla took her time changing out of her red flannel and leather pants and into her gym clothes. She wore a black t-shirt with SILAS HIGH SCHOOL written on the front in big, red letters. She also wore a pair of black shorts paired with black converse.

"Why do they insist on making us wear these?" Carmilla sighed. She walked towards the sink and gripped the sides of it very tightly. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this. It's just gym class." She nodded at herself and turned to leave. Before she got to the door, however, something caught her eye. Sitting on one of the benches was a teal binder with writing on it. In black letters, Carmilla read:

_Pre-Calc_

_Mr. Morton_

_Period 3 Room 112_

_Laura Hollis_

"Wait, what?" Carmilla asked aloud. "Laura's in this class? How have I never known that? Jesus, how many classes to I have with this girl?"

She found a folder underneath the binder and she shuffled through some of the papers. The first paper she saw looked familiar to her. It was the history homework she was supposed to have done. She read through some of Laura's answers and smiled at the detail she had given for each answer. "Cute." She said. "She actually cares about this crap." She thought about how she should've probably done that homework, too, before she realized she could just copy some of Laura's answers.

Carmilla grabbed her bag and searched trough it. When she found the paper she wanted, she unfolded it and wrote her name on it. After jotting down a few of the answers with much less details than Laura, she folded the paper and threw it back in her bag.

She continued searching through the folder and at the back of it she found Laura's schedule. After looking through it for a few seconds, she saw that she had a total of five out of eight classes with Laura. Periods 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8. Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

"Huh. I only remember having three classes with the cupcake. I guess this year's about to get more interesting." She smirked.

\--------------

Carmilla walked into the gym and looked around to see who else was in her gym class. She saw Kirsh and a couple of his friends (or the "zetas" as they called themselves), a couple of girls she realized were in the Summer Society, and a handful of other kids she didn't recognize.

"Hey, cutie." Carmilla said. She walked up to face Laura's back. Laura was standing with Danny and Perry and they were all talking about what they thought they were going to do in the class today. As soon as Laura heard Carmilla speak, she spun around as fast as she could, unintentionally hitting Perry in the face with her hair. Perry jumped back a little as Laura's hair hit her.

"Carmilla!" Laura yelled a little too excitedly.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Same thing as you, Xena. I have gym."

"No, that can't be true. We-We've never seen you here." Perry said nervously. She had never spoken to Carmilla directly and she was worried of what the other girl was capable of.

Carmilla glared at Perry. "I'm here every single day."

"I've never seen you and I've had this class for two months. I'm pretty observant, you know." Laura said. Carmilla raised her eyebrows. "You have to be if you plan on becoming a journalist." Laura paused. "So, where do you go every gym class so that we don't see you?" Laura asked.

"Easy, cupcake. I have to keep my air of mystery somehow, don't I?" Carmilla smirked. Laura confusedly squinted her eyes and smiled back at Carmilla.

The teacher blew her whistle very loudly and Laura, Carmilla, Perry, and Danny all turned to face her.

She looked at her clipboard. "Is everyone here?" Everyone looked around, trying to figure out if anyone was absent.

"It doesn't look like anyone is missing." Someone said from the back of the gym.

The teacher looked up from her clipboard after writing something down. She put her pencil behind her ear and held her clipboard under her arm. "Okay, kids. It looks like it's gonna be dodgeball today." There was a mixture of groans and excited noises.

"How about boys versus girls?" Kirsh asked with a smile.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing LaF isn't in this class." Carmilla mumbled. Perry nodded with a slight smile.

\-------------------

All the girls groaned as the boys grunted and yelled at their victory.

"Ugh, like we _care._ " Laura said as she opened the door to the locker room. All of the boys were planning on yelling about how great they were until the girls were in the locker room.

Danny was the last one in the room. She closed the door and leaned against it. With her eyes closed, she tried to talk herself out of what she was about to do. She could still hear the faint yells. One second later, she flung the door open and marched directly towards the boys.

"Hey, fuckboys." She said, gaining the attention of the Zetas, who had begun to file into their locker room.

"Yeah?" One of them yelled.

She walked up to the Zeta who was the closest to her and punched him hard in his face. "Fuck off." She said.

" _Shit!_ " He yelled. Four Zetas rushed over to the other one, who was holding his face as he stared at Danny. "What the hell?" One of them yelled.

She threw her arms up. "Literally shut the fuck up. No one cares." Danny said as she turned around, satisfied with herself.

"Danny!" Laura yelled. All of the girls had congregated behind Danny and watched what had just happened. Some of the girls were standing next to each other, covering their mouths in surprise of what had happened, while others smiled that Danny had the kind of courage that they didn't have. Carmilla was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smirking.

"Nice one, Xena." She said with an approving smile and a thumbs-up. Danny raised her eyebrows at Carmilla but couldn't contain her smile. She walked back into the locker as if nothing had happened and took her gym shoes off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Danny. You can't just punch people." Laura said walking up to Danny.

"He deserved it." Carmilla said.

Laura turned to face Carmilla. " _Not_ helping." When she turned back around, she faced a shirtless Danny. She felt herself starting to blush, so she looked down. “It's-It’s just that you have no idea who that kid was or if he’s okay or if you broke his nose or if he’s gonna have a black eye or-”

“Easy, cupcake.” Carmilla held a hand up to Laura. Laura looked back up to Danny, who was tucking her black shirt in to her green pants.

“Whatever, Laura. They deserved it. You should be glad I didn’t punch all of them.” She put her foot on on one of the benches and struggled a bit to get her shoe on. She tied it, and did the same for the other shoe. She looked down at her black high tops, trying to make sure that her rolled up pants were even. Once she fixed them to her liking, she started gathering her things and swung her gym bag over her shoulder. Laura stood there and watched Danny do all of this silently. She looked as if she was about to start saying something, but Danny cut her off. “I’ll see you later.” She said as the bell rang.

“Oh _crap._ ” Laura said. “I’m _so_ gonna be late.”

Carmilla smiled to herself as she put her red flannel shirt on. _Wow, is she cute._ Carmilla thought. She quickly glanced at Laura, who was buttoning her jeans. She was wearing a gray button-up shirt that had yet to be buttoned. Carmilla could see her white bra and surprisingly toned stomach as Laura started to button her shirt. Her mind started to drift to another universe where she was unbuttoning Laura's shirt as she kissed her neck. _Shit. Don't start liking her, Carmilla. I mean seriously? Her? Her of all people?_ She winced and shook her head as she put her leather pants on. She noticed Laura staring at her.

"Yes, cutie?" She asked.

"Oh, um, it's-it's nothing." Laura said, gathering her things and running out of the room before Carmilla had the chance to ask again. "See you in math!" She yelled back to Carmilla.

Carmilla leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. _Shit._ She thought as she laughed out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura learns a little bit more about Carmilla and decides to try to help her out. She realizes she's the only one who's ever offered help to Carmilla.

"I don't know what was with Danny today." Laura said, taking out her math book. It was now third period math. Laura and Carmilla, LaF, and Perry were sitting at the same group of desks that they had sat at the previous day. Mr. Morton had told them to get out their homework and put it on their desk while they worked on a problem on the board. "I mean when we were together-"

"Whoa, you and that tall freak dated? I wish I could've seen that." Carmilla said.

Laura flipped to a fresh page in her notebook. She began to copy the problem from the board onto her paper. Carmilla watched her squint her eyes and shift her body to try to see the board better. "Yeah, last year. We dated for a couple of months."

"What happened?" Carmilla asked.

Laura took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin the long story but LaFontaine cut her off. "Look, she doesn't like to talk about it. Or she'll explain the whole thing and we won't get any of this work done. And there's a lot of it." They said.

"You think I care about this work?" Carmilla asked.

"You may not, but I do. And Perr." They looked to Perry to see her nod in affirmation.

"We'll talk later." Laura whispered, staring at Carmilla. Carmilla was almost thrown off of her game. Laura was looking directly into her eyes, something that most people didn't do. She felt as if Laura was staring directly into her soul. And honestly, it kind of turned her on. She continued watching Laura as she did the problem Carmilla would never know how to do.

“Carmilla.” Mr. Morton called. “Please put your answer to the problem on the board. And show your work.”

“ _Shit.”_ Carmilla mumbled under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly stood up. She looked towards LaF and Perry, who were trying to contain their laughs.

She watched Laura turn around and look at their teacher. He was twirling a pen in his hand while checking their most recent test. He wasn’t paying attention to the class, just like usual. Laura faced Carmilla and slyly slid her paper towards the other girl.

“I think this is right.” Laura mouthed at her. Carmilla looked at Laura with an enormous amount of relief. She couldn’t afford to get into any more trouble. She knew if she kept messing up her mother would kill her.

She began the short walk to the whiteboard, but to Carmilla, it felt like it took the whole class period to get there. She held Laura’s paper firmly in one hand and picked up a marker with the other.

Laura watched the other girl the entire time, silently hoping she would be able to get this problem right. She took a moment to appreciate the other girl’s outfit. A loose, blue shirt with specs of red, black, and purple in a geometric design and ( _of course_ ) her signature black pants.

Carmilla started to write out the work to the problem.

_All right, Carmilla. You can do this. I hope to hell Lauronica Mars is right._

She finished the problem and looked back to Laura, who was nodding. Carmilla handed the paper back to Laura.

“Thanks, cupcake.” She said.

\---------------------

Laura sat on the edge of her seat in Journalism. She watched the clock and counted down in her head until the bell would ring. Once it finally did, she nearly ran out of the room. She wanted to make sure she would get to English before Carmilla.

She walked almost as fast as she could down the hallway and opened the door to Ms. Yates room. There was only one other person in the class. Laura went to her seat and sat down. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes, satisfied with herself for beating Carmilla to the class. She watched other people file in.

“I heard we have a pop quiz today.”

“On what?”

“Who knows, man. Yates is crazy.”

Laura overheard the conversation between two boys. A pop quiz? She could probably handle it. She had read _The Grapes of Wrath_ and took fairly good notes. Laura looked back towards the door and watched Carmilla walk in.

“Hey, cutie.” She said.

“Hey.” Laura smiled.

Carmilla walked past Laura’s desk towards her own and slung her bag off of her shoulder. She threw it on her desk and walked back towards Laura and sat on the desk in front of her. Carmilla put her legs on the chair of the desk and leaned in towards Laura.

“Thanks for math today.” She said.

“Oh, it was no problem.” Laura said, trying to play it cool. Her heart was beating faster than she thought it ever could’ve beaten. She took a deep breath.

“You know,” She started. “You should _probably_ start doing your math work. Mr. Morton isn’t going to put up with you for much longer and I can’t keep giving you my work.”

“Believe me, I know. I already get enough crap from my mother because of my grade in that class.”

Laura was confused. “So why don’t you just do the work?” She asked.

Carmilla paused and looked down at her hands on her knees. “I don’t know how to.” She mumbled angrily. Laura looked towards the other girl compassionately. She opened her mouth to make a proposition to Carmilla when she was cut off.

“Um, you’re kind of in my seat.” Laura looked up and Carmilla turned around. They were staring at a shy boy who clearly didn’t want to start any trouble.

“Yeah, well find another one, beefcake.” Carmilla said.

“ _Carmilla!_ ” Laura yelled. “I’m sorry,” she turned back to the boy. “Carmilla was just leaving.” She said through gritted teeth.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and got up. She walked to her seat just as the bell rang and Ms. Yates walked in the room.

“All right, class. I’m giving you a pop quiz today.” Ms. Yates said. The class groaned. She picked up a stack of packets from her desk and began passing them out.

“It has come to my attention that most of you didn’t read this book. Have fun with this test.”

\-------------------

Laura was the first person in the class to finish her test. She proudly walked to Ms. Yates’ desk and handed her test to her.

As she walked back to her desk, she caught Carmilla out of the corner of her eye. Her hand was on her head, holding her hair back from her face. She looked disheveled and frustrated. Carmilla looked up at Laura and flashed her a smile before returning to the test she knew she couldn’t pass.

Laura sat down at her desk. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had 10 minutes of class left, so she figured she could at least start her Journalism homework.

10 minutes later, the bell rang. Laura gathered her things and looked back at Carmilla, who was furiously trying to finish the test. Laura walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for Carmilla. A minute or so later, Carmilla walked out of the room.

“So you wait for me now?” Carmilla asked.

Laura shook her head. “We need to talk.”

“Well let’s talk while we walk to History.” Carmilla said.

The two girls walked side by side. Neither girl talked for a long time. Carmilla was just about to ridicule the shorter girl before she started talking. “Carmilla, you need help.” Laura said.

“Excuse me?” Carmilla asked.

“In school. You need help in school. You hardly pay attention and I’m pretty sure you’re failing at least four classes.” Laura said.

Carmilla looked at Laura, angry and hurt. “I’m fine.”

“We both know that’s not true. You said this morning that you get a lot of crap from your mom. Carmilla, let me help you. I can tutor you.”

Carmilla stopped in the middle of the hallway. “ _I don’t need a tutor.”_ Laura continued talking to, what she thought was, Carmilla. She looked to her left and found no one was there. She turned around and saw Carmilla standing in the middle of the hallway. Laura went back to Carmilla and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side of the hallway.

“Fine. But I’m here if you need help.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Carmilla asked. “No one gives two shits about me.”

“Well, you’re right. I give _three_ shits about you.” Laura said. Carmilla looked at Laura, she was clearly confused. Both girls broke out into giggles.

“That sounded better in my head.” Laura said, smiling.

“I could tell.” Carmilla said. “But seriously, why do you want to help me? I’m not exactly the nicest person, I don’t deserve your help.”

“Everyone deserves to have someone to care about them. And you made it clear you don’t have someone to care about you. So here I am.” Laura said.

\--------------------

Laura watched Carmilla from across the cafeteria. She was sitting at a table all by herself, reading a book. Her feet were propped up on the lunch table, and she was eating an apple. Oppositely, Laura was surrounded by her friends. She was sitting with LaF, Perry, Danny, Kirsh, and his girlfriend, S.J.

“What are you looking at?” Danny asked. She followed Laura’s gaze across the cafeteria to the broody girl.

“Should we invite her over here?” Laura asked.

“Who? Carmilla?” LaF asked. They turned around to see Carmilla sitting by herself. “She looks kind of lonely.” They said.

“Why should we care about her?” Danny asked. Perry agreed. “She’s rude. She doesn’t deserve to have friends.”

Laura thought back to her conversation with Carmilla earlier that day. She had told Carmilla the exact opposite of what Danny had just said.

“See? This is why we broke up.” Laura said to Danny.

Danny jumped back. “You’re saying I should care about her? She literally told me I was too tall to have dated you.”

“And she punched me the other day.” Kirsh cut in.

“I also punched you the other day.” Danny said. She shrugged. “You probably deserved it.”

“She’s just had a rough day. I’m pretty sure she failed like 3 tests today alone.” Laura said, breaking up the inevitable fight that was about to happen between Danny and Kirsh.

“Serves her right.” Danny mumbled.

“Don’t.” Laura held up her hand.

“Oh, you’re entirely too sweet.” Danny joked.

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time since the last update! I've gotten caught up in some things, but I should be back now. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	4. Study Buddies

Three weeks later, Carmilla tapped Laura’s shoulder in the middle of their History class. The girls sat next to each other in the back of the class. Laura ignored Carmilla at first, but then Carmilla smiled. Laura had always been mesmerized by how beautiful Carmilla looked when she smiled. She made a mental note that Carmilla’s smile should be the eighth wonder of the word. She wondered who she could get into contact with to make it official.

It seemed like Carmilla knew she could get Laura to do anything if she smiled at her. Laura laughed and smiled back at Carmilla.

“ _What?_ ” She whispered. Carmilla quickly passed her a small piece of paper.

Laura stared at the note on her desk. She’d never passed notes in class. She glanced at Carmilla. Not wanting to get in trouble, she ignored the paper and continued listening to the teacher.

Carmilla tapped Laura’s shoulder again and stared at her. “ _Open it._ ” She whispered. Laura rolled her eyes and reluctantly opened the paper.

_this class is so boring. i have a question._

Laura looked at Carmilla. She rolled her eyes again and turned the paper over. She started writing something, but looked at Carmilla and shook her head and smiled before she finished. She watched Mr. Feinberg intently, waiting for a moment where she could pass the note back to Carmilla without getting in trouble.

_This is childish. What's your question?_

Carmilla smiled and wrote back.

_can i sit with you a lunch?_

_\------------_

Grape soda and cookies. That was Laura's lunch. Carmilla couldn’t believe that Laura could eat a lunch like that and still manage to look like _that._

Laura’s friends were a lot less welcoming to Carmilla than Laura had been. None of them seemed to want to talk to Carmilla but that didn’t matter to her; she had Laura to talk to. The girls sat at the end of the table, with their seats facing each other.

Carmilla had finally caved into Laura’s requests and let Laura tutor her. Her grades were slowly starting to improve, and Carmilla was slowly starting to like Laura more and more. Carmilla had tried multiple times to make a move on Laura, but she was oblivious, despite the fact that they spent nearly every afternoon for the past two weeks together in the library.

“So,” Laura started, taking a bite of her cookie. “What should we work on today? Math or Chemistry?” She asked Carmilla.

“I was thinking Chemistry. You know, since we have that together.” Carmilla said, hinting at the obvious.

LaFontaine rolled their eyes, upset at the obvious pun Carmilla was making. She had made it multiple times the past few weeks and Laura still didn’t get it. LaF knew it was funny the first time they made that joke, but now it was getting old. Danny looked like she was about to gag and Perry looked uncomfortable.

“Okay. We do have a test tomorrow. I’m excited for class today. I heard we’re doing a fun lab.” Laura said.

“Oh yeah, cupcake. Labs are sooo fun.” Carmilla said.

Laura scrunched her face and threw a piece of a cookie at Carmilla. “Are we gonna be partners or what?”

“Of course, cutie.”

\---------------------------------

After carefully listening to the instructions from the teacher and taking notes, Laura took her paper over to the lab station. She put her paper down in her spot, and headed towards the back of the room where the aprons were. She grabbed two aprons; one for her and one for Carmilla. By the time she had gotten back to the station, Carmilla was there with two pairs of goggles. The girls exchanged aprons and goggles and Laura started getting the materials they would need for the lab.

“Okay, cupcake, what are we doing? I wasn’t paying attention.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “We have to heat 100 milliliters of water in this beaker. Can you light the Bunsen Burner?”

Carmilla grabbed the matches and effortlessly lit one. She did a cool trick where she lit the match with one hand to try to impress Laura. She knew Laura was secretly afraid to light the matches, so she always did it for her and made it look extremely cool and easy. She positioned the burner under the ring stand and leaned against the lab table.

“And now, we wait.” Carmilla said.

While they were waiting, Laura was staring at Carmilla. She took this time to appreciate the other girl. Her eyes traveled up and down Carmilla’s leather pants as Carmilla was writing something on her paper.

Laura snapped out of it when she heard the vice principle over the loudspeaker.

_“Attention students and faculty: the library will be closed after school today. Thanks.”_

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other. “Great, how are we supposed to study for the test now?” Laura asked.

“What a bummer.” Carmilla said sarcastically.

“Well, we could always go to my house.” Laura offered. “My dad won’t be home until later tonight so we have the place to ourselves.

\------------------------

“So, uh, this is my house.” Laura said, opening the front door to her home. Carmilla stepped inside and closed the door after her. “You can just take your shoes off here.”

Laura lived in a fairly large house for two people. Carmilla looked around as she took her shoes off. Straight ahead through a short hallway, she could see a small table and a sliding glass door behind it. To her left, there was a staircase that led upstairs where she could see two closed doors and another hallway.

Laura led Carmilla through the short hallway to the table. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” She asked.

Carmilla was still looking through Laura’s house, trying to familiarize herself with the new place. To her left was a nice sized kitchen with and island and to her right was a cozy living room with a large flatscreen television.

“Uh, sure.” Carmilla said.

Laura went to the refrigerator and came back with two grape sodas and two chocolate cupcakes.

“These are left over from when me and my dad made them last night.”

Carmilla nodded. “Where is he?”

“He’s at work. He usually works late and doesn’t get home until around seven.”

Carmilla looked at the clock on the oven. It was 3:04. She had four hours alone with Laura in her home.

The two girls sat at the table and ate while they discussed what they would be studying. Carmilla looked at a door next to the pantry and wondered what it led to.

“Okay, we have a test on the Periodic Table tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Carmilla said.

“Do you know anything about the Periodic Table? Any of the rules?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shook her head.

“What do you even do during class? How have you not paid attention at all?” Carmilla shrugged.

“Well, this is gonna be a long night.” Laura said. “Let’s go up to my room.”

Laura took Carmilla’s hand. Both girls heart’s fluttered as soon as their hands clasped together but neither girl acknowledged it. Laura led her up the staircase, and into a room that Carmilla didn’t see from the front door.

“Uh, so, this is my room.” Laura said, sitting on the bed.

It was a small room with off-white carpet. Laura’s bed was against the far wall. She also had a desk with a closed laptop and a bookcase stuffed with books.

Carmilla laughed.

“What?” Laura said.

“I can’t remember the last time I was in a girl’s room just to hang out.” She walked over towards Laura and put her backpack on her bed. She unzipped the bag and reached in to get her binder when she noticed Laura staring at her.

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“How many girl’s rooms have you been in where you didn’t just hang out?”

“I’d rather not answer that.”

“Oh, come on.” Laura pleaded.

“Let’s just say you’re the first ‘study-buddy’ I’ve had where we’ve actually studied.” Carmilla confessed.

“Well, then it’s a pleasure.” Laura said, smiling.

“All right, cupcake, let’s get to work.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. 1698

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura just can't stop thinking about Carmilla.

“Passed!” Carmilla slammed a sheet of paper onto Laura’s desk. She squeezed Laura’s shoulder as she took her seat behind the blonde girl.

“What’s this?” Laura asked, turning around to face Carmilla.

“Our last test. In Chemistry. Where we are now. Are you okay?” Carmilla asked.

Laura shook her head. “Yeah, I’m fine I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Laura couldn’t stop thinking about her studying session with Carmilla at her house two nights ago. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way Carmilla was looking at her. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way she was looking at Carmilla.

_Laura and Carmilla were laying on Laura’s bed. The two girls were next to each other, closer than most would deem comfortable. However, both girls felt a strange sense of security._

_Carmilla found multiple excuses to brush her hand against Laura’s. Laura started to keep count. This was the sixth time._

_“So, um, atoms.” Laura said, clearly flustered._

_“Yep, atoms. What can you tell me about them?” Carmilla asked._

_Carmilla looked at Laura like she was the only person she cared about in the entire world and she listened to Laura explain atoms like they were the only thing she cared about in the entire world. She watched each word fall from Laura’s lips intently._

Laura noticed all of this, she just wasn’t sure of how to react to it. It was two days later and she still wasn’t sure. She still didn’t know how to stop thinking of it. Especially when Carmilla grabbed her hand.

_“Okay, so balance this equation.” Laura said to Carmilla. She wrote the problem for Carmilla and slid the notebook over to her. As Carmilla began thinking about how to solve the problem, she took Laura’s hand into her own. She carefully played with the smaller girl’s fingers._

_“Is this right?” Carmilla asked after a few seconds. Laura didn’t hear; she was too busy staring at her hand intertwined with Carmilla’s._

_“Cupcake.”_

_  
“Yeah, what?” Laura said, snapping out of it._

_“Is this right?” Carmilla asked, slowly._

_Laura skimmed over Carmilla’s work. “Yes! Yes, it’s right!”_

_“Wait, what?” Carmilla asked._

_“It’s right!”_

_“It’s right? That’s the first one I’ve gotten right!” Carmilla yelled._

_The two girls hopped off of Laura’s bed and danced joyously around Laura’s room. They jumped around until Carmilla took Laura’s hands again. She pulled Laura’s body close to hers so they were face to face and chest to chest. They waltzed around her room as they laughed and smiled at Carmilla’s success._

_Carmilla watched Laura throw her head back and laugh harder than she had ever seen. It made Carmilla smile. Eventually it made her laugh, too._

_Suddenly, their laughs died down. Both girls stared deeply into the other’s eyes. The moment was something neither Carmilla nor Laura thought would’ve happened when they imagined the night. They continued dancing, this time with more fervor and more care._

_Laura got lost in Carmilla’s eyes. Literally. She forgot what she was doing and waltzed right into her bed, causing them to fall. Carmilla landed on top of Laura._

_Carmilla smiled. “You know what they say about waltzing – in 1698, it may as well have been sex.”_

_Laura blushed._

Laura was blushing again just thinking about it. She made eye contact with Carmilla as she took the test off of her test and examined it. She only broke the eye contact briefly, to see how Carmilla did on the test.

“You got a B minus! That’s so great! I’m glad all of that work paid off!” Laura cheered and smiled. She placed her hand on Carmilla’s arm.

“Okay, class, let’s get started.” The teacher said. Laura slid back around in her desk to face the front of the room. Carmilla leaned forward and whispered “Thanks to you, cupcake,” into Laura’s ear.

Laura smiled.

xxxXXXXXxxxx

 

“ _Bus 19 will be late to school. Students should remain in the front of the school until the bus arrives. Thank you.”_

Laura heard the announcement and sighed. “That’s my bus. It probably broke down again.” She said to Carmilla.

“Want me to walk you home?” Carmilla offered. “It’s not that far.” Laura scrunched up her face. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Let’s do it. We’ll have our own fun. I just have to stop at my locker first.”

“Okay, fine.” Laura said, accepting her defeat.

Carmilla and Laura walked to each other’s lockers so they could grab the things they needed for the night. Together, they walked out of the front doors of the school.

Once they were away from the school, Laura took Carmilla’s hand. She held it for a few seconds before asking, “Is this okay?”

Carmilla nodded.

“So, when am I ever gonna be able to see where you live?” Laura asked.

“Maybe someday, cupcake, maybe someday.” Carmilla answered. She swung her hand in Laura’s back and forth and smiled. Maybe this girl could change her.

Laura leaned over and kissed the darker haired girl on the cheek. Both girls smiled.

xxxXXXXxxx

“Well, this is it.” Laura said. She and Carmilla had arrived at Laura’s front door and were standing outside of her home.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Carmilla asked. She waved goodbye to Laura and started to walk away. She didn’t realize she was still holding Laura’s hand until she felt a tug on her hand. She’d walked as far as she could without letting go of Laura’s hand. Carmilla looked back at her.

“Do you want to come inside?” Laura asked.

Carmilla smiled. “Sure, cupcake.”

Carmilla looked up and smiled. When did she get so lucky to have met Laura?

She wasn’t sure she would ever have the answer to that question, but she was sure glad she was able to ask it.


	6. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura messes up.

“Okay, L, spill. What is up with you two?” LaFontaine asked. They, along with Laura, Danny, Perry and a few others were eating lunch. Moments earlier, Carmilla said she needed to get food and left the table to go to the lunch line. LaFontaine watched Laura watch Carmilla’s every step as she walked away.

Laura rested her head on her chin and raised her eyebrows, staring at Carmilla in the lunch line across the lunchroom.

“Laura. Laura.” LaF said, snapping their fingers in Laura’s face.

“What? What?” Laura answered, embarrassed that she had been caught.

“You were staring at Carmilla? Is there something going on between you too?” They asked.

“What? No. No. Totally no.” Laura tried to explain.

“Oookay, crushes on broody teenage girls.” LaF teased.

“I do not! It’s just – okay, maybe I do. Maybe I have a little crush on her. But it’s fine! It’s totally harmless!”

LaFontaine looked at the girl, knowing she was in way too deep. “Okay, sure, Laura, we believe you.” They looked to Perry who nodded vigorously.

“Okay, I can’t listen to this anymore.” Danny said, getting up from her seat.

“Danny, no. Stay!” Laura pleaded.

“Look, I can’t sit here and watch you talk about how you have feelings for some girl who looks and acts half-dead. We all know she’s not good for you, Laura. She’s dangerous. Something’s not right with her.”

Danny looked around the lunch table to affirm what she had just said. “I don’t know, I’m kind of warming up to her.” LaFontaine shrugged and said quietly. They looked at Perry, who frowned at them.

Laura took out her phone and was very obviously searching for something.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Danny asked, clearly annoyed.

Laura held her phone up to Danny and showed her a picture of Carmilla. It was a selfie that Laura took of her and Carmilla, but Carmilla was asleep with her head on Laura’s lap. She looked incredibly peaceful and there was a faint smile on her face. She held one of Laura’s hands as she slept. Laura was making an incredibly stupid face, but Danny could tell how happy she looked with Carmilla.

“ _She’s_ dangerous? Please she is _literally_ one of the sweetest people I know. Look at this picture.” Laura argued.

Danny angrily handed Laura’s phone back to her. “Fine, just…be careful with her.”

LaFontaine, Perry and Laura all watched Danny walk away. They saw her join another table filled with girls from the Summer Society club, which she was head of.

“What was that all about?” Carmilla asked, sitting down next to Laura with a tray full of her lunch. “What happened to Xena?”

“Let’s just say she’s going to sit at a different table now.” Perry said.

“Good, it’s about time.” Carmilla said with a laugh.

Laura stared at her. LaFontaine and Perry could feel the anger from across the table.

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“You are _the_ worst person ever! You’ve been at this table for 3 weeks and you’ve already made Danny leave and managed to make LaF and Perry uncomfortable every time you talk! And you just stole my cookie!” Laura said, snatching her cookie back from Carmilla. “I can’t believe you. Why don’t you just leave too?” Laura looked shocked by what she had just said.

“Gee, Laura, what contaminated your control samples?” LaFontaine asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m just stressed.” Laura looked at Carmilla, who looked hurt. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“It’s fine.” Carmilla said, coldly. She slammed down her lunch tray and walked away.

“Crap.” Laura said, getting up to follow Carmilla. “Carm! Carmilla! Carm! Please come back!” She yelled after her.

Carmilla was faster than Laura. She could hear her faint yells but was too angry with her to go back. Carmilla thought back to yesterday, when she walked Laura home. If it was yesterday, she would’ve immediately turned around and talked to Laura. But that was yesterday. Clearly she didn’t care about Carmilla. Clearly she didn’t need Carmilla in her life.

She opened the doors to the library and sat between two bookshelves. She took a book out of its place and threw it before rubbing her eyes. She pushed her hair back off of her face and held her head with her elbows on her knees. She leaned back against the bookshelf and extended one of her legs and let out an exasperated chuckle. _Of course this is happening again,_ she thought.

Not long after, she could hear footsteps. Part of her wished they were Laura’s. Part of her didn’t.

“Carm?” Laura asked quietly.

“Yeah?” Carmilla answered even quieter.

“I’m sorry about everything I said. I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just mad at Danny because of something she said. That doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, cupcake.” Carmilla said, weakly.

“No, no it’s not. I shouldn’t have ever said those things.” Laura tried to tell Carmilla.

“It’s just…You were the one person in this place that seemed to care about me. Do you know what happened the last time I got close to a girl?” Carmilla asked. Laura shook her head.

“It wasn’t good. She was the first girl I’ve ever loved and my mother ripped her away from me. She stopped talking to me…stopped caring about me. I don’t want to ever feel that way again. I don’t want someone I care about so much to no longer care about me. I don’t know if I can handle that again, Laura.” Carmilla confessed.

“Carm…” Laura looked at Carmilla and she felt like she was melting.

She sat next to Carmilla and leaned her head on the other girl’s shoulder. She took her hand and held it softly. “I will never stop caring about you, Carmilla.” She whispered in Carmilla’s ear, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

The two girls sat like that for what seemed like forever. Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and put her arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer. She took Laura’s hand with her other hand, not wanting to be apart from her for any period of time.

Not long after, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Neither girl wanted to leave, but after a few minutes, Laura spoke up. “We should probably go. I think there’s a class in here today.”

Laura and Carmilla slowly stood up. They stared at each other for a moment before Carmilla reached her arms out and hugged Laura. She rested her chin on Laura’s shoulder and felt Laura’s arms wrap around her torso. Instantly, she felt better. She warmed up and smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Any time.” Laura said.

 

 

 


	7. Laura's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla spend a lot of time together at Laura's house.

Walking home together after school became a new habit for Laura and Carmilla. Every day, the two walked hand in hand until they got to Laura’s house. Most days, Carmilla would join Laura and they would hang out for a couple of hours before Laura’s dad came home from work.

They enjoyed their walks together. It gave them time alone without anyone around them. They started to look forward to walking home together, even though walking to Laura’s took about 45 minutes at their slow pace. But that didn’t matter to them; they just wanted to spend time together.

“So, why do you never have to be home after school? It seems like you can just always come over.” Laura asked Carmilla. They had been walking together for about 20 minutes. Laura had been wanting to ask Carmilla this question for a couple of weeks.

“That’s a story for another day, creampuff. That one takes a long time to tell.” Carmilla said, hesitantly.

“Will you tell it to me eventually?” Laura asked.

“Maybe someday.” Carmilla smiled.

xxxXXXXxxx

“Do you want to come inside?” Laura asked as they arrived at her home. She knew the answer, but she still loved asking Carmilla.

Carmilla walked inside of Laura’s house and put her things on the floor near the door. She took her shoes off and walked down the hallway into Laura’s kitchen. She was familiar enough with Laura’s house that she took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

“Can I get you anything?” Carmilla asked. She looked across the kitchen into the living room at Laura sitting on the couch. Laura turned the TV on.

“Can you grab me a grape soda?” Laura asked.

Carmilla sat down next to Laura on the couch and handed her a grape soda. She took a sip of water and then placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. She curled her legs underneath her and put an arm around Laura.

“So, when is your dad going to be home? Is he working late today?” Carmilla asked.

“He’s actually on a business trip. He’ll be home Wednesday.” Laura said, not taking her eyes off of the television screen.

“He left you home alone for _two days?_ ” Carmilla asked, shocked. She knew how overprotective Laura’s father was.

“It took a lot of convincing. After I assured him I would keep my day-of-the-week bear spray on me at all times and reminded him of my Krav Maga classes, he thought I would be okay for just a few days. It took a really long time to convince him. I don’t know what he’s going to do when I go to college…But don’t be alarmed! He calls or texts me every hour, on the hour.” Laura laughed.

Carmilla smiled. She had met Laura’s dad multiple times before because of all the times she’d been to Laura’s house. She’d gone over to Laura’s house almost every day for the past two months. She usually stayed there until Laura’s dad got home late. She thought back to a few weeks ago when her dad pulled her aside while Laura was in the bathroom.

_Carmilla and Laura’s dad were sitting at the table together. He had just gotten home from work._

_“You’re here a lot. Are your parents okay with that?” He asked._

_“Yeah, my mom is okay with me being here. Is it a problem that I’m here a lot?” Carmilla asked._

_“No, no, not at all.” He answered._

_A few moments of awkward silence passed. Carmilla was wondering what Laura was doing in the bathroom that was taking her so long._

_“You seem like a good kid, Carmilla. You really care about Laura, don’t you?” He asked._

_“Yes. I really do.”_

_“Well, then you wouldn’t mind looking after her while I’m at work, would you? I’d feel a lot better knowing someone was here with Laura when I can’t be.”_

_“Sounds like a plan.” Carmilla told him. She smiled._

“Do you want to watch something? I can see what we have.” Laura said. She kissed Carmilla’s cheek before she stood up and walked over to her DVD collection. “Okay, we have –”

“Laura.” Carmilla cut her off.

“Yeah?” Laura asked.

Carmilla took a breath. “What are we?”

Laura stood up slowly. She turned around to face Carmilla with her heart racing. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“Don’t do that, cupcake, you know what I’m talking about.” Carmilla said.

“Okay, yes, I do.”

A silence fell between the two girls. They were certain that they wanted the same thing, but neither was sure of how to say it.

“Well,” they both said at the same time. They laughed. “Go ahead.” Camilla said to Laura.

Laura paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “I really like you, Carm. A lot.” She walked back over to Carmilla and sat next to her. She positioned herself so she was facing Carmilla and she took the other girl’s hands.

“I like you too, cupcake.” Carmilla said. “We hold hands, _a lot_.” Carmilla said, laughing. Laura agreed.

“So, what does this mean?” Laura asked. “Are we, like, girlfriends now?” She said shakily.

“‘ _Are we, like, girlfriends now?’_ Do you honestly think that’s the best way to ask a girl out? Come on, cutie, step up your game.” Carmilla teased.

Laura smiled. “Oh, you think you can do better?” She teased back.

“Just you wait, cutie. Just you wait.” Carmilla said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should bang out at least three chapters because I've been gone for so long. I hope you've enjoyed!


	8. A Big Romantic Gesture (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla forms a plan to ask Laura to be her girlfriend.

"Carmilla? Where are you?" Laura asked into her cell phone. Laura was at school. She had asked to go to the bathroom during first period gym so she could call Carmilla. She figured she'd have more privacy with no one being in the locker room during class.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I just don't think I can come to school today. I'm really sick." Carmilla said.

"Are you really sick?" Laura asked suspiciously. "You seemed fine yesterday."

"Yeah, I don't really know. I just got really sick last night once I got home. I'm sure I'll feel better later, I just don't feel like being at school today."

"Who's supposed to walk me home now?" Laura asked. "I'm kidding. I'll take the bus. I hope you feel better tomorrow!"

"Take care, cupcake." Carmilla hung up the phone. "She bought it." She said to Laura's dad.

Carmilla was, in fact, not sick; she was at Laura's house. She had been teasing Laura about asking her to be her girlfriend for nearly a week now. She called Laura's dad the previous night and told him about her plan.

_“Mr. Hollis? It’s Carmilla. Before you say anything, please don’t let Laura know it’s me calling.” Carmilla said into her phone._

_“Oh, hi, Mrs. Satterfield. How are you this evening?” Laura’s dad asked. He looked over at Laura. The father and daughter were enjoying a movie together in the living room before they were interrupted by Carmilla’s call._

_“Sorry, honey, I have to take this.” He said, covering the phone. He slowly walked out of the living room and up the stairs into his bedroom._

_“Carmilla? Is everything okay?” He asked._

_“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I just wanted to ask you something.” She said._

_“Go on.”_

_“As you know, Laura and I are very close. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. Is that okay with you?” Carmilla asked._

_Mr. Hollis smiled. “Of course that’s okay! You two would be great together! I really trust you with her, Carmilla. But you should know, you don’t have to ask me.”_

_Carmilla’s eyes lit up as she smiled. “Actually, I do. I kind of have a plan to ask her out. I want it to be a really big romantic gesture.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“I was wondering if I could spend the day at your home tomorrow. I want to set up a really big thing asking Laura to be my girlfriend and surprise her. Would that be okay?”_

xxxXXXXxxx

Carmilla knocked on the Hollis residence door. It felt weird; she had never done that before despite all the time she had spent there. Moments later, Mr. Hollis answered the door.

“Do you have everything you need?” He asked.

“Yep.” Carmilla said, gesturing to her over-filled backpack.

“All right. I have to go to work. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay here alone all day?” Carmilla nodded. “Well, good luck, kid.”

“Thank you.” Carmilla said. She watched Mr. Hollis leave the house and waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

“Okay,” Carmilla said to herself. “Laura will be home at 3. You’ve got 5 and a half hours to make this work.”

xxxXXXXxxx

“Yes, dad, I’m being safe.” Laura rolled her eyes. She was on the bus home for the first time in months. Her day was significantly boring without Carmilla. She didn’t really talk that much, but LaFontaine could tell she was bummed that Carmilla wasn’t there. They tried their best to cheer Laura up most of the day.

At the end of the day, Laura was at her locker, desperately trying to get what she needed quickly so she wouldn’t miss the bus. “Just give her a call when you’re on your way home.” Laura heard. She spun around to see LaFontaine.

“Thanks, LaF, I will.”

As soon as she got off the phone with her dad, Laura called Carmilla. She picked up the phone after a few rings.

“Hey, Carm.” She said.

“Laura! Hi!” Carmilla said nervously. She just finished putting everything together and was really excited for Laura to get home. She just hoped it would all work.

“Carm…you sound out of breath? Are you feeling better?” Laura asked.

“Oh, yeah. Um, I thought I’d go for a run to try to make me feel a bit better. I just finished.” Carmilla lied.

“Glad to hear it! My day was really boring without you. I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too, creampuff.” Carmilla said, smiling. This was going to work.

“Since you’re feeling better, do you maybe want to come over later?” Laura asked.

Carmilla had to hold back her laughter. There she was, sitting on Laura’s bed, trying very hard not to spoil her surprise for Laura.

“I’ll have to see.” Carmilla said. “Hey, is that the bus I hear?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m just getting off of it now.” Laura said.

Carmilla new she had only a few seconds to get to the front door before Laura. She sprung off of the bed and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and stood in the entryway of Laura’s home.

“I _really_ missed you today, Carm.” Laura said.

“I think you mentioned that already, cupcake.” Carmilla could hear Laura fumbling with her keys trying to unlock the multiple locks that were on her front door. She smiled.

Laura opened the door. “I missed you too.” Carmilla said.

“Carm!” Laura hung up the phone and leapt into Carmilla’s arms. “What are you doing here?” Carmilla laughed and winced as Laura flung her body onto her own.

“What you’ve been waiting for me to do all week.” Carmilla said.

Laura was speechless and her heart was pounding. “Carm…”

“Care to join me?” Carmilla asked, extending her hand towards Laura’s.


	9. A Big Romantic Gesture (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla asks Laura to be her girlfriend.

Laura couldn’t believe what was about to happen. She took Carmilla’s hand just like she had done so many times before, but this time, she knew things would be different. She could barely contain her squeals of excitement as Carmilla led her down the hallway. She looked at Carmilla, who was smiling back at her.

Every single time Carmilla smiled like that, Laura wished she could freeze the whole world. She felt like she could melt when she saw that much joy in Carmilla. She looked so beautiful; all Laura could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her.

Laura looked around and saw Christmas lights everywhere. They lined each wall of the house. Laura’s eyes followed each individual light until she looked in the living room, which contained the first of many surprises that Carmilla planned. The coffee table was moved to the corner and there was a picnic blanket spread across the floor between the couch and television. Candles lined the edge of the blanket.

As Carmilla and Laura walked closer to the blanket, Laura realized what was on it. She covered her face and smiled. There was an open picnic basket on the blanket and two pillows for the two of them to sit on.

“Carmilla.”

“All your favorites, cupcake.” Carmilla said, pressing her lips to Laura’s forehead.

She led Laura to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down on the pillow. She started to take out everything that was in the basket. First, she took out two cans of grape soda. She handed one to Laura and smiled. She, then, grabbed two containers – one with cookies and one with cupcakes. She opened both containers and offered them to Laura.

“Carmilla, this is wonderful.” Laura said in awe.

“Just you wait, there’s a lot more that I have planned.” Carmilla said in awe of Laura. She swore she would never get tired of looking at the other girl. She noticed her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t stop smiling. She watched Laura open a grape soda and grab a cookie. In that moment, she wasn’t sure if she had ever wanted to kiss Laura more. She kissed Laura’s cheek instead and smiled at her. She could just barely remember the last time a girl had made her feel this way.

“So, why the lights everywhere?” Laura asked, breaking the silence.

“Those are more for me.” Carmilla confessed. “They remind me of the stars.” She smiled and took Laura’s hand. “But, I’d rather look at you than the stars. God, I’m disgusting.” Laura laughed.

“No, it’s sweet.” Laura smiled and tightened her grip on Carmilla’s hand.

Laura heard a timer go off and Carmilla jumped up, carefully stepped over the candles, and walked to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and found Laura’s favorite mug – a TARDIS. She poured her freshly made hot chocolate into the mug and found another mug for herself. Laura admired Carmilla’s body while she did all of this. She watched Carmilla walk back to her with mugs. Carmilla handed her the TARDIS one.

Laura smiled. “How could I forget?” Carmilla said.

“You’ve certainly got all of my favorite things here. What else do you have planned for me?” Laura asked teasingly.

“Drink your hot chocolate.” Carmilla said, containing her smile behind her mug.

\--------------------------

Finally, after taking Laura through all the rooms of her house that she had decorated, Carmilla led Laura to Laura’s bedroom. She slowly opened the door and let Laura walk in ahead of her. Laura looked to her bed, which was covered in rose petals with a giant white poster board in the middle.

Laura looked back at Carmilla who was still standing in the doorway. She was looking at her feet. “I thought this part was kind of a cliché. But I didn’t really know how to end this.” She said shyly.

Laura blinked back tears from her eyes and walked back to Carmilla. “It’s perfect.” She whispered before kissing her cheek.

“Go look at the poster board.” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura sat down on her bed and picked up the poster that Carmilla had made. On it, Carmilla had carefully placed multiple pictures of Laura’s favorite fictional characters including Lois Lane, Buffy Summers, and Mina Harker. Laura covered her face with both of her hands and laughed. She couldn’t believe that Carmilla had paid attention when she talked about her favorite characters.

She was crying now. She looked towards Carmilla who spun her finger in a circle, motioning for Laura to turn the poster around.

Laura looked at the back of the poster. In Carmilla’s familiar handwriting, she read the words “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Tears streamed down Laura’s face as she nodded. Carmilla walked over to her and wiped a few tears away from her face.

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. It’s like you’ve included _everything_ we’ve ever talked about.” Laura said, standing up to face Carmilla.

“I haven’t exactly done this for anyone else. Laura, you’re not just ‘someone.’ Not to me. I don’t know if I’ve ever cared about someone as much as I care about you.” Carmilla confessed, wiping away more tears from Laura’s face.

“Just kiss me already.” Laura laughed.

Carmilla pushed back Laura’s hair behind her ear. She grabbed Laura’s waist with her other hand and pulled her closer.

“Believe me, I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” Carmilla whispered. The two were inches apart now. They were closer than they had ever been and were staring into each other’s eyes. Carmilla closed the gap and kissed Laura. The kiss was passionate; both girls clearly had played out this moment multiple times.

Laura smiled into the kiss. She ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair with one hand and held her with her other hand.

After a few seconds, the girls separated. They stared into each other’s eyes and smiled. Carmilla’s eyes flicked to the bed behind Laura. Laura kissed her again. She spun her around and backed her up against the bed. Carmilla climbed into the bed and Laura crawled on top of her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and continued kissing Carmilla.

Things were getting heated. With every second, their kisses became more intense and more needed. Carmilla started unbuttoning Laura’s shirt while Laura unbuttoned Carmilla’s leather pants.

“Laura.” Carmilla managed between kisses. “Laura, your phone.” Laura snapped out of her daze and felt her phone vibrating against her leg in her pocket.

She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 4:00. “Not now, dad.” She put her hand on her forehead and mumbled angrily. She fished her phone out of her pocket and opened it.

“Hey, dad.”

_“Hey, honey! Just calling to make sure you’re okay!”_

“Yeah, dad, I’m good.” She said. Carmilla was trying to contain her laughs; she was still underneath Laura and Laura could feel every laugh. Reluctantly she climbed off of Carmilla and sat on the bed next to her.

_“And how’s Carmilla?”_

Laura put the phone on speaker. “I’m fine, Mr. Hollis! Thanks for letting me set up everything today! It all worked out!” Carmilla said politely into the phone.

_“Glad to hear it! Okay, well I have to get back to work now. Bye, sweetheart.”_

“Bye, dad.” Laura flipped her phone shut. She sighed and dramatically fell backwards onto her bed next to Carmilla.

“ _Every hour on the hour._ ” Carmilla said, in her best impression of Laura’s dad. Laura smiled. “Hey.” Carmilla said.

“Hey.” Laura responded. The two were now laying on their sides, facing each other.

“That was probably for the better. I mean, things were getting really heated.” Carmilla said.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Laura teased Carmilla and ran her hand down Carmilla’s side.

“It’s not.” Carmilla said, nervously. “I just want to take things slow with you. I want to do things the right way.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Laura said as she started buttoning her shirt. She leaned over and kissed Carmilla, rubbing her thumb on the other girl’s jawline. “Let’s take things slow.” She said. “I just have one question.”

“What, cupcake?”

“Is this our first date?” Laura asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of Maybe Someday.

_5 Months Later_

_\-----------------------------------_

Carmilla and Laura were laying on a blanket in Carmilla’s backyard. She had finally let Laura go to her house despite all of the troubles she often had at home. It took her an extremely long time to open up to Laura about her mother. Eventually, she trusted Laura enough to open up about her broken relationship with her mother. She told Laura that she was rarely home, but when she was, there was constant yelling.

Laura had been to Carmilla’s house multiple times since Carmilla told her. Since her mother was almost never home, Carmilla’s house became their daily spot. After laying around all day, Laura decided it would be nice for them to have a picnic and spend some time outside of the house.

“It could be like a real date!” She said. “Because, you know, we’re always together. But we never, like, do things outside of our homes.”

She told Carmilla that she would go home and change into something “fancy” for their date and suggested that Carmilla do the same. She offered to make a picnic dinner for them. She kissed Carmilla goodbye and ran home to plan their night.

When she returned, they had dinner on the blanket and Laura told Carmilla she planned to stay out for most of the night so they could stargaze. She knew that was one of Carmilla’s favorite things to do.

They were lying next to each other with no space between them. Carmilla’s head was gently resting on Laura’s shoulder and her hand was resting on the top of her knee, which was bent towards the sky. Laura was tracing circles with her fingers on Carmilla’s thigh causing Carmilla to smile. She kissed the top of Carmilla’s head and pushed back a piece of her hair behind her head.

“I love you.” She said.

“And I, you.” Carmilla returned. She turned on her side and kissed Laura, softly.

Laura maneuvered her arm around Carmilla and the two girls sat in comfortable silence. Occasionally, one of them would speak up to talk about their favorite constellations while the other looked adoringly at her.

They fell asleep there, in Carmilla’s backyard, wrapped in each other’s arms. There was a faint smile across Carmilla’s face. She briefly woke up and looked at Laura. Suddenly, she heard thunder. Still half asleep, she failed to recognize the storm that was clearly coming. It was light outside, probably somewhere around seven in the morning. Dark clouds were rolling in, but Carmilla went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Laura awoke to rain pelting her skin. She wasn’t able to register what was happening to her. She rubbed her eyes to try to bring herself to her senses. Just as she realized it was pouring rain, Carmilla woke up. She shot straight up and smiled.

“It’s raining!” Laura yelled.

“I know, cupcake.” Carmilla said through her smile.

Laura immediately tried to grab the blanket and items from the picnic and run inside with them. As she was gathering the used plates, she realized Carmilla wasn’t helping or scattering. She was just smiling. Carmilla stood and extended her hand towards Laura for her to grab.

“May I have this dance?” Carmilla asked, squinting her eyes through the rain to see her girlfriend.

“You are _unbelieveable._ ” Laura said. She smiled and took Carmilla’s hand.

The two girls danced throughout Carmilla’s backyard laughing and smiling. Carmilla still considers it to be one of the best days of her life.

After both decided they were done dancing, Carmilla suggested they go inside. They took everything inside and shut the door. Carmilla found a note on the refrigerator, presumably from her mother.

“What’s that? Is your mom home?” Laura asked.

Carmilla took the note off of the fridge and read it. “Um, no. She’s not home.” Carmilla said. Laura thought that it seemed like she was hiding something, but she decided not to push it.

“Come on,” Carmilla said. “Let’s get out of these wet clothes.” Laura looked at her suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Dork.” Carmilla mumbled.

Laura took Carmilla’s hand and the two went upstairs to Carmilla’s bedroom. “You can just wear something of mine.” Carmilla said, opening her dresser drawer. She took off her own shirt before she grabbed a different shirt and a pair of shirts for Laura. She turned around to find Laura only in her underwear. She put the clothes next to her bed and put her arms around Laura’s neck, kissing her.

As their kisses got more intense, Laura fumbled around and took Carmilla’s bra off. She threw it into the pile of clothes that were on Carmilla’s bed.

Laura saw something in the pile. Carmilla kissed her neck and ran her hands up and down Laura’s body. Her kisses were getting further down Laura’s body when Laura realized what she had been looking at.

“That’s _my_ shirt!” Laura yelled.

Carmilla sighed. “What?” She asked, looking up at Laura.

Laura reached into the pile and took out the shirt. “You said I could just wear one of your shirts but this is mine! I’ve been looking for it for forever!” She said, holding up the shirt.

“It smelled like you.” Carmilla mumbled and shrugged.

“You are the dork here.” Laura said. Smiling, she kissed Carmilla again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic! Thanks for sticking around and reading it! :)


End file.
